Ways To Annoy People: The Beach
by HermioneMaggieJareau
Summary: Second part to my "Ways To Annoy People" Series. In this one, we have Aaron and Jack Hotchner at the beach. Aaron is doing some weird/unusual things.
1. That's Not A Real Sandcastle!

**A/N: Okay, I hope you all are ready because here's the second fic to my "Ways To Annoy People" series. In the last fic, you read about Spencer Reid pulling pranks in the elevator, now in this one, it's all about Aaron Hotchner being annoying at the beach. I hope you like it. Anyway, here's chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: Jack and Aaron are not mine, but everyone else at the beach is.**

**''The great man is he who does not lose his child's-heart." ~Mencius, **_**Book IV**_

Aaron Hotchner and his son, Jack were at the beach in Hawaii. They were both in their swimming trunks and they were both ready for some fun. They soon found an empty spot on the beach and sat down.

"Okay, buddy, what do you want to do first?" Hotch asked his son with a smile.

"Can we get some ice cream? I saw an ice cream stand when we first got here." Jack said.

"Sure thing, buddy. Let's go. Do you know what kind you want?" Hotch stood up and helped his son up.

"Mint chocolate chip cookie dough sounds really good." Jack said.

Hotch and Jack had found their way to the ice cream stand. A young Hawaiian woman in a blue bikini top and hula skirt with a white flower in her hair, stood behind the counter. She greeted Hotch and Jack with a smile.

"Aloha, welcome to Klahanie's Frozen Desserts Paradise. My name is Nicola. What can I get for the two of you?"

"I thought you said your name was Klahanie?" There was a look of confusion on Jack's face.

Nicola let out a small laugh and said, "Oh no sweetie. Klahanie is just the name of this place. My boss named it after his little girl. She's about your age."

"Oh, okay. Now I get it. I want a mint chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream cone, please. I don't know what kind of ice cream my daddy wants, yet. He hasn't decided." Jack said.

"I think I've made my decision. I'd like to have a chocolate and vanilla swirl ice cream cone." Hotch said.

"Alright, I'll have them ready in just a few seconds. That'll be $2.00." Nicola said as Hotch handed her exactly $2.00.

Soon, Hotch and Jack received their ice cream cones and they thanked Nicola for them.

"Thank you." They both said.

"You're both very welcome. Come back again. Have a wonderful day." Nicola smiled.

Hotch and Jack were back at their spot on the beach, enjoying their ice cream cones.

"It's really pretty here, daddy. I really wish Beth could have came here with us. I bet she would love it here." Jack said.

"I wish she could be here too, but she really wanted to see her family." Hotch explained.

"Maybe she can come with us next time?" Jack suggested.

"I think she'd love that." Hotch said. "Did you know you've been here before?"

"I have? I don't remember being here before."

"That's because you were just a baby. I think you're favorite thing about this beach was the water, because you're mommy would always take you out into it and every time your feet touched the water, you always giggled."

Jack smiled, "Did mommy love it here too?"

"She sure did." Hotch smiled back at his son.

A few feet away from Hotch and Jack, were a group of children. The children were building a sand castle. Hotch and Jack both watched quietly, until Hotch shouted, "HEY! YOU KNOW THAT ISN'T A REAL CASTLE?!" This caught the attention of the children.

Clearly embarrassed by his father's actions, Jack slapped a hand to his own forehead and shook his head from side to side.

"YEAH, WE KNOW IT'S NOT REAL!" A little boy shouted back.

"OKAY, I WAS JUST MAKING SURE THAT YOU DID KNOW!" Hotch shouted back.

"Daddy, let's go swimming now. Please?" Jack pleaded, hoping to get his dad to stop shouting about sand castles.

"We can do that, but first we'll need to stop by the hotel room for a moment. I need to get something from there."

**End of chapter one. So what did you all think? Be honest and leave a review, please. I'll have chapter two up as soon as possible.**


	2. What Are You Looking At!

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews for chapter one! I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this next chapter, just as much!**

**Disclaimer: Everyone else at the beach may be mind, but unfortunately, Aaron and Jack Hotchner don't belong to me.**

* * *

As Hotch had promised, he and Jack were in the water swimming. Jack was still in his swimming trunks, but Hotch was no longer wearing his. No, he wasn't in the nude because that would surely get him kicked out of the beach. He was now in a full business suit, having a great time out in the water. He received many strange looks by everyone who noticed him. Even Jack gave him a strange look.

"Daddy, are you feeling okay? Do you want to go lie down for a while?" Jack asked.

"I feel great. Why would I want to lie down for a while?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you're swimming in your work clothes?" Jack suggested with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You talking about my business suit? Oh this is normal. This isn't weird at all."

"Are you sure daddy? No one else here is wearing a suit."

"I'm positive about this." Hotch said with confidence in his voice.

A few moments later, a group of college aged kids had swam by. They stopped, when they noticed that Hotch was swimming in a business suit. Hotch had also stopped and stared at them.

"What are you all looking at? There's absolutely weird about swimming in a full business suit. This all just normal. In fact, you all are the weirdoes for swimming half naked. Don't you know that you could easily catch a cold, dress like that?" Hotch then continued to swim as the group just stayed in that one spot, stunned and silently just watching him. Embarrassed, Jack swam by the group, "I'm very sorry about my daddy. I think he's very sick today. He's usually not like that. It's probably something he ate on the ship that we rode when we came over here in Hawaii."

* * *

**End of chapter two. I'm really sorry it's short, but I hope you all liked it. Please leave a review. Good or bad, I'll accept them both! Chapter three will be up soon.**


	3. It's For You!

**A/N: I'd like to thank SALaurenReynolds, SSALaurenEaster and EmilyPrentissHotchner for being the only people who reviewed for chapter two. This story may not have a huge following, but three is better than none. I really appreciate the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I own everyone else, but I don't own Jack and Aaron.**

* * *

After the whole swimming fiasco, Hotch and Jack were now back on dry land. Hotch was now back in his swimming trunks. They were walking around on the beach until Jack spotted a group of children, sitting in a circle around an elderly man, who was playing an instrument that he didn't recognize.

"Daddy, that man's playing a very little guitar."

"That's not a guitar, Jack. That's a ukulele." Hotch corrected his son.

"Oh, I really like the sound of it. Is it okay if I go sit over there and listen?" Jack asked.

"It's okay with me. Just don't wander off too far. I'll be right here, standing, okay?"

"Okay, daddy. I won't go too far." Jack said as he happily made his way over to the group.

Jack sat down next to a little girl in a white dress with yellow flowers printed on it. The elderly man noticed him and smiled.

"Aloha there, little one. And who might you be?" The man continued to play the ukulele

"Jack Hotchner. I really like the sound of the music that you're playing. Is it okay if I sit here and listen to you?" Jack asked, silently hoping the man would allow him to stay.

"Of course you can stay. I play this music for all the children here. You're always welcomed to be here. You need not ask for permission."

"Thank you." Jack said.

"You're very welcome."

Hotch stood just a few feet away from the group, keeping an eye on Jack. Soon, he looked down and saw a large seashell at his feet. Kneeling down to pick it up, and idea had popped into his head. Standing back up with the shell in his hand, Hotch placed it next to his ear. When a young man walked by, Hotch held the seashell out and said, "Hey, sir! It's for you!"

The man laughed and said, "There's no one there. That's just a sea shell." He then continued to walk.

"Yes there is!" Hotch said. "Okay, I just tell them that you'll call back later!"

Moments later, a middle aged man and woman walked by and once again Hotch held the seashell to his ear and then out to the couple. "Here you go. It's for you."

The couple stared at him at first, and then began to laugh.

"Very funny, sir. We know there's no one talking on that thing." The man said.

"No, there really is someone talking in this thing! I can hear them talking and they really wish to speak with the two of you!"

"We may have had a lot to drink, but clearly not enough to believe that's a telephoned seashell." The woman said as she and the man walked away, still laughing.

"Do you want me to tell them that you'll call back later?!" Hotch asked, but received no reply. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes!"

After the man and woman had walked away, a young teenage boy had walked pass Hotch. On cue, Hotch placed the seashell next to his ear and held it out.

"Excuse me, young man. It's for you."

Much to Hotch's surprise, the teen actually took the seashell and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?" He said as he waited for an answer. A few seconds later, he handed the shell back to Hotch. "There isn't anyone there. All I hear is the ocean."  
"Well that's strange. I heard someone talking. The call must have went dead. Maybe they'll call back later? If they do, I'll come and get you."

* * *

**End of chapter three. Please leave a review. I'd really love to know what you all thought about it. Chapter four will be up soon.**


	4. Happenin' Tunes

**A/N: Once again, I'd like to thank SALaurenReynolds, SSALaurenEaster and EmilyPrentissHotchner for being the only people who reviewed for the previous chapter. Honestly, I really don't know why I'm not getting as many reviews for this fic as I did in my "Ways to Annoy People: The Elevator." And to be even more honest, I really don't care. As long as I'm making three people laugh, then I'm okay with that. I don't need thousands of reviews in order to feel like I'm doing something good. I'm just thrilled to know that I made three people laugh. Also, SSALaurenEaster mentioned in her review that Thomas Gibson can actually play the Ukulele in real life. Thanks for the fun fact, SSALaurenEaster! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own everyone else, but I don't own Jack and Aaron.**

* * *

When Jack had finished listening to the elderly man play the ukulele, he and Hotch had decided to do something else. Jack was getting a little hungry for some lunch.

"Daddy, can we please get some lunch?"

"Sure, buddy. I think I saw a place here earlier and it looked like it had some pretty good food there. You wanna try it?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah." Jack responded.

The two of them had soon found a restaurant and we're greeted by a young man wearing a pair of tan khaki shorts and a blue tank top. The man greeted them with a smile.

"Aloha and welcome to Kenai's Castle. Table for two, I'm assuming?"

"Yes, please." Hotch said.

"Would you like to dine indoors or outdoors? We do have a balcony that has a beautiful view of the ocean."

Hotch looked at Jack for an answer, "What do you want to do buddy? It's up to you."

Without thinking, Jack quickly had a answer, I want to eat on the balcony."

"Very good choice, young man. And you two are in luck because we've just got one table left on the balcony. It's a very hot spot for the customers. Follow me and I'll lead you right to your table." The young man said.

When Hotch and Jack arrived at the balcony, there were ten tables and nine of them were occupied. The two of them sat down at a table and we're handed a menu.

"My name is Kenai and I'll be your server today. Can I start you two off with a couple of drinks?"

"Is this your place?" Jack curiously asked.

Kenai smiled at him and said, "Yes it is."

"Oh. I really like it. It looks really pretty here." Jack said. "Can I please have a blueberry slushy?"

"Thank you and yes you may. And what about you sir? Have you decided on what drink you would like?" Kenai asked Hotch.

"I think I'll also have a slushy, but make mine a cherry flavored, please."

"I'll have your drinks in a moment. Meanwhile, I'll allow you two to check the menus."

While they waited for their drinks, Hotch and Jack scanned the menu with their eyes. Soon they had found what they wanted and Kenai had arrived with their drinks, sitting them respectively in front of each one of them.

"Here are your drinks. Have either of you decided on what you'd like to order?"

"Yes, I think we've decided. I'll have the bacon wrapped catfish and I think my son would like to have the grilled chicken sandwich and fried clams. Is that right, Jack?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Jack smiled.

"I'll have your orders, right up in a few moments." Kenai once again left.

Waiting for their food, Hotch and Jack chatted for bit.

"Daddy, does it ever snow here?" Jack wondered.

"I don't think so buddy."

"The people that live here, have never seen snow?!"

"Well, I'm sure many of them have gone to places that have snow or they've seen pictures of it."

Kenai soon arrived with their plates of food and sat them in front of them, respectively. Both plates were full of food. Jack stared at his in amazement.

"Thank you very much." Hotch said to Kenai.

"You're very welcome. Just let me know if there's anything else you need."

"Thanks, I will." Hotch said as Kenai left the father and son to enjoy their meals.

"You okay there, buddy?" Hotch asked as he took a bite of his food.

"Yeah, I'm okay. This is a lot of food, but it tastes really good, though." Jack said with a bite of his grilled sandwich.

"It does taste good. If we don't finish it, I'm sure they'll allow us to take the rest of it with us."

As they ate their food, Hotch spotted a radio sitting on the railing of the balcony and sure enough, an idea popped into his head. Getting up from his seat, he walked over to the radio. Jack watched him, wondering what he was about to do. Hotch turned the radio on and began searching for something to listen to. Soon, he had found a news station and turned the volume up high, but not high enough to cause someone to go deaf. This caught the attention of everyone on that balcony as they witnessed him nodding his head and snapping his fingers.

"Yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about! This is my kind of music! These are some happenin' tunes right here!" Hotch said.

_"Oh no! Daddy's really lost his mind! I better go get him before he starts to something else strange!"_ Jack thought to himself as he stood up and walked over to Hotch, placing his small hand over Hotch's. "Daddy, there's no music. You're listening to the news. Now let's go sit back down and enjoy the rest of our meal. Come on, just walk this way." Jack was coaxing Hotch back to his seat."

"Of course this is music, can't you hear it?" Hotch continued to nod his head and snap his fingers as he walked back to his table with Jack.

"No daddy. I don't hear any music."

When they sat back down at their table, Hotch smiled as he heard the whispers of the other customers around him.

"Oh that poor child. He must be going through so much with a father like that." A woman said.

"Stay out of it, my dear. Some people may be different than everyone else, but it doesn't mean we should treat them differently than the rest of the world. I'm sure he's a good man." A man said to the woman.

_"They actually think I'm crazy." _Hotch thought to himself as he smiled and continued to eat.

* * *

**End of chapter four. Leave a review, please. Good or bad. You know I accept them both. Chapter five will be up soon.**


	5. Hot Enough For You?

**AN: Sorry for not posting this, sooner. I was sort of suffering from writer's block. Thanks for the reviews in the previous chapter. I'm really glad you all are liking this story. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Hotch and Jack are not mine, but everyone else is!**

* * *

Hotch and Jack had finished their lunch and were now back at the beach. They were sitting down at their spot on the beach. Jack was digging through the sand for some seashells and Hotch was quietly watching him.

"Daddy, you wanna help me dig for seashells?" Jack asked.

"Sure buddy. I'd love to." Hotch began helping his son dig. "So have you found any, yet?"

"I found one so far. See?" Jack proudly held up a large seashell for Hotch to see.

"That's a really big shell, Jack." Hotch said.

"Yeah, I know. Can I keep it, please?" Jack begged.

"Well, I'm sure you can." Hotch said.

A little while later after finding several seashells, Jack had gotten tired and decided to lay down and take a little nap. Hotch sat beside him, quietly watching the ocean. Soon, a young man walked by.

"Hello there, young man. Hot enough for you?" Hotch asked with a smile as he motioned to himself.

"Uh… I'm sorry sir, but I'm just not that way. I like the ladies."

"Hey, me too!" Hotch said as the young man hurried away.

Moments later, two women walked by and once again with a smile and a motion to himself, Hotch asked, "Hello, ladies. Hot enough for you?"

"Ugh! Jerk!" One of the women said.

"There's always one of them here. Thinking they're the greatest thing here. Definitely not my type." The other woman said.

Hotch just laughed as the two women continued to walk away, clearly disgusted by him. He continued to do this to everyone who walked by. Either getting strange looks by them, scaring them away or angering them. Soon Jack had woken up and much to his horror, he witnessed his father ask a middle age couple if it was "Hot enough for you?" while motioning to himself.

The woman kindly smiled at him and said, "Sir, I believe you're very handsome, but I've already got a husband. The woman held her husband's hand firmly.

"Yeah, so back off buddy! She's spoken for!" The man glared at Hotch.

"Well, how about you sir? Hot enough for you?" Hotch smiled.

"You're not my type!" The man said as he walked away with his wife.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Oh I'm just having a little fun with creeping people out. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Mmhm. I'm not tired anymore. I'm going to dig for some more seashells. You wanna help?"

"Sure, I'd love to find some more."

Hotch and Jack were digging through the sand for some seashells when an angry young man walked up to them. Getting into Hotch's face.

"Hey! My girlfriend told me that you were flirting with her! And I don't like other guys talkin' to my girl!"

With a smirk on his face, Hotch motioned to himself and said, "Hot enough for you?"

Thinking that his dad was about to get punched, Jack covered his own eyes.

"I want to hit you right now, but I'm a lover, not a fighter!" The man angrily stormed away.

"HAVE A NICE DAY, SIR!" Hotch shouted.

"Daddy, you need to be careful. You almost got beat up." Jack warned.

"There's nothing to worry about, Jack. It's all good fun." Hoch reassured his son.

**End of chapter five. Sorry it's short, but please leave a review. I just love reading your opinions. Chapter six will be up soon.**


	6. There May Be A Shark In The Water

**A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter. I appreciate them all! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Like I've said before, Hotch and Jack are not mine, but everyone else in this chapter is.**

* * *

A little while after digging for seashells, Hotch and Jack decided to take a little walk on the beach. Soon they were greeted by a young woman in a long white dress with orange flowers printed on it and an orange flower in her hair. She was standing in front of a shack. The shack was filled with children who were happily making things.

"Aloha, there!" The woman happily greeted Hotch and Jack with a smile.

"Aloha." Jack and Hotch said in unison.

"Are you two from here?" The woman.

"No, we're from D.C." Hotch said. "We're just here on vacation."

"Oh, I see. You've traveled a long way. Are you enjoying your stay here, so far?"

"Yeah, we love it here!" Jack chimed in.

With a small laugh, the woman said, "Well, I'm glad you love it here. Would you like to join some of the other children with making some arts and crafts? It doesn't cost anything.

Jack looked up at his dad, "Daddy, can I?"

"Of course you can, buddy. I'm going to continue to take a walk. I come back for you in a little bit, okay?"

"Okay daddy. See you later." Jack hugged Hotch and then entered the shack with the woman.

While Jack was in the arts and crafts shack, Hotch was now near the ocean. His feet were getting soaked by the waves. There were a bunch of people in the water and a lifeguard tower had caught Hotch's eye. The tower was empty and Hotch had got an idea from it.

Climbing to the top of the lifeguard tower and sitting down in the chair, Hotch was glad to see a bullhorn there. He picked it up and spoke into it.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE IN THE WATER! I DON'T MEAN TO ALARM ANY OF YOU, BUT I'VE GOTTEN MANY REPORTS OF A SHARK BEING IN THE WATER! I'M NOT SURE IF IT'S TRUE OR NOT! IT COULD BE JUST A FALSE REPORT, BUT AT LEAST TEN DIFFERENT PEOPLE HAVE SPOTTED IT! I ADVICE YOU THAT IF YOU SEE A SHARK, DO NOT PANIC! I REPEAT DO NOT PANIC! JUST EXIT THE WATER IN A SLOW AND CALM FASHION! YOU DON'T WANT TO DRAW ANY ATTENTION TO THE SHARK! WE DON'T WANT ANY INJURIES OR FATALITIES HERE! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME AND ENJOY YOUR FUN IN THE WATER!"

Sure enough as Hotch had guessed, everyone in the water was now screaming and scrambling to get out. A few of them had even abandoned their surf boards out in the middle of the ocean. Within seconds, everyone had gotten out of the ocean and onto dry land. Hotch quickly climbed down from the lifeguard tower, laughing. He couldn't believe that they actually thought there was a shark nearby and he was amazed at how fast they all got out of the water.

After scaring just about everyone at the beach with the possible scare of a shark being close by, Hotch decided to check on Jack. He made his way up to the arts and crafts shack and saw his son, laughing and having a good time with the other children, while making tee-shirts. Hotch quietly snuck up behind him and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. Slightly startled, Jack turned to see him.

"Daddy, you scared me. Look what I made!" Jack proudly held up his tee-shirt.

"I'm sorry for scaring you buddy." Hotch apologized. "You made this all by yourself?"

"Yep, no one helped me."

"That's really good, Jack. I didn't know you could sew." Hotch jokingly teased.

Jack let out a laugh and said, "No daddy, I didn't sew it. I just painted it. It's a picture of the beach. Do you like it?"

"I love it. You did a very good job on it."

"Thanks daddy."

"You're welcome. You ready to go back down to the beach?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah." Jack replied.

When Hotch and Jack returned to the beach, Jack was surprised to see that no one was in the water. All he saw was a group of people, gathered around and looking out at the water. He curiously wondered what they were doing.

"Daddy, why is no one swimming and what are all those people doing over there? Are they bird watching?" Jack pointed to the group.

"Uh, no. They're not bird watching. Those people are shark watching."

"Shark watching? What do you mean by that?"

"Well… when you were in the arts and crafts shack, I kind of scared everyone out of the water, by telling them that there's a shark on the loose. And now they trying to find it."

Jack stared at his father with wide eyes, "Daddy, you scared all those people out of the water?!"

Smiling at his son's reaction, Hotch said, "Yeah… the lifeguard tower was calling my name and I just had to do that prank. They'll realize soon that there really isn't a shark and they will all get back in the water. It was a really great prank though. You had to be there to see the looks on their faces."

Much to Hotch's amazement, a smile crossed Jack's face. "Were they really scared, daddy?"

"They were terrified."

* * *

**End of chapter six. Please tell me what you thought, by leaving me a review. I love reading all the reviews I receive. Chapter seven will be up soon.**


	7. Sandcastle Beneath the Net

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews from chapter six. I appreciate each and every one of them and I'm glad you are all still reading and enjoying this story. Hope you like this next chapter too! **

**Disclaimer: Everyone else in this chapter is mine, but sadly, Aaron and Jack Hotchner are not mine.**

* * *

After Hotch had told Jack about his little shark prank on the unsuspecting swimmers, the two of them decided to sit down and take a little break. Jack was lying on his stomach, reading a book that he had brought along the trip with him. And Hotch was quietly sitting next to him. He was thinking of what prank he should pull next.

A little while later as Hotch was deep in thought of another much needed prank, he felt a tapping on his forearm and he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Daddy… Hello, daddy are you there?" The voice was becoming impatient.

Startled, Hotch turned to see Jack looking at him. "Oh I'm sorry, buddy. We're you talking to me?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to, but I think you must have went to another planet or something." Jack said.

"Sorry about that. I was just caught up in my thinking." Hotch apologized.

"That's okay, daddy. I finished reading my book."

"You did? So how did it end?"

"I'm not going to tell you. You just have to read the book yourself to find out what happens in it." Jack said.

"You can be so mean, sometimes." Hotch teased.

"Sorry daddy, but rules are rules." Jack smiled at his father.

Hotch smiled back at him, "So is there anything you want to do, now?"

Jack thought for a moment before deciding, "I think building a sandcastle would be a lot of fun, but I don't want to build it right here."

"Alright then, we won't build it here. Any place in your mind that you'd like to build the sandcastle?"

"Yeah. Under the volleyball net." Jack grinned.

Hotch just had to return a grin back to his son, "Jack, the volleyball net sounds like a great place to build a sandcastle."

With the help of Jack, Hotch had another prank set in mind. The two of them stood up to search for the volley ball area. It didn't take them too long to find it. There was no one in sight and Hotch was beginning to fear that maybe this prank wouldn't work, but he wasn't giving up hope, just yet.

"Alright Jack, there's the volleyball net. Let's put our sandcastle building skills to some good use."

With supplies in their hands, the two of them marched over to the net and sat underneath it, starting their artwork. Just moments later, a group of college aged kids walked up to the two of them.

"Uh, excuse me?" A boy asked.

Hotch and Jack stopped what they were doing for a moment and brought their attention to the boy.

"Can we help you?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah… my friends and I were wondering if we could use the volleyball net? We want to play some volleyball."

"Of course you can use it! Our names aren't on it! Well at least I haven't found our names, yet." Hotch said as he and Jack resumed with their sandcastle.

"Don't you think the two of you should move?" A girl asked.

"No, we're just fine right where we are. Thank you for your concerned, though." Jack replied without looking at the girl.

Confused by Hotch and Jack, the group just shrugged their shoulders and started their game of beach volleyball. They all very careful to not hit Jack and Hotch. About five minutes into the game, the ball had crashed into the castle.

"AH! MY CASLTE! SOMEONE RUINED IT!" Jack faked an angry voice, stopping everyone who was participating in the game.

"ALRIGHT, WHICH ONE OF YOU TOSSED THE BALL AT OUR CASTLE?!" Hotch was also pretending to be angry at the group as he eyed each and every one of them.

"Uh… it was me. I'm so very sorry." A boy said with a worried expression on his face.

Hotch and Jack both broke into a smile.

"Don't worry about it. Accidents happen, but you'll probably be hearing from our lawyer. We just took a mortgage out of this castle. And now you'll have to pay for damaging someone else's property." The serious expression was back on Hotch's face.

"Are you kidding me?! You can't sue me for accidently ruining your sandcastle!" The boy and all his friends were getting angry at Hotch and Jack.

"Yeah! This area is for people who want to play volleyball! You two should not have been here in the first place!" A girl angry said.

"I don't see any of your names in the sand!" Jack looked around him. "So I think my daddy and I have a right to build a sandcastle here, if we want to!"

"That's right buddy. We do. Shall we continue building our sandcastle right here?" Hotch asked.

"Nope, these people have ruined my sandcastle mood. I think we should take our business, elsewhere. Let's go daddy." Jack stormed away as Hotch followed him.

When the two of them were out of sight of the volleyball players, they broke out into laughter.

"That was a really good prank, daddy!"

"Yeah… it was, wasn't it? They thought we were actually mad at them! And can you believe how angry they got when we told them they were in trouble for destroying our property?!"

"They were really mad at us for that. You think they're going to try to find us, later?"

"Nah, I'm sure they will forget all about us after their little game."

* * *

**End of chapter seven. I hope you liked it. So please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Chapter eight will be up soon.**


End file.
